1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated window unit in which conditioned air such as cold air or hot air is passed through hollow vertical members and hollow horizontal members constituted of extruded section members of aluminium or any of aluminium alloys and forming a framework of the window unit, and the conditioned air is blown out from the window framework into a room, whereby the room is cooled or heated by thermal radiation to or from the framework and the conditioned air blown from the framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a prefabricated curtain wall unit with an air conditioning system, in which thermal medium such as cold water or hot water is passed through vertical members and horizontal members constituted of extruded section members of aluminium or any of aluminium alloys and forming the curtain wall unit, thermal energy possessed by the thermal medium is dissipated into a room as thermal radiation or thermal energy is absorbed from the room by the thermal medium as thermal radiation, and conditioned air such as cold air or hot air is blown out from the horizontal members, has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Specification No. 59-29930 (1984).
Such type of curtain wall units can provide a comfortable air-conditioned space, in which in distinction from the conventional package type cooling and heating apparatus in the prior art, an air flow is not felt by a human body, and even in the proximity of a window one feels comfortable.
In the case of the above-mentioned curtain wall unit in the prior art, however, when sunshine irradiates a room directly through a window in the curtain wall, sometimes air-conditioning in the room would be disturbed by the direct irradiation of sunshine.